While Isis is Away
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when Isis leaves the house for three days? It may not be pretty. YAOI! MarikMalik


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Here is another one shot. The Ryou and Bakura one is kinda getting out of hand but that's ok. It's fun isn't it? I wanted to work a little with the Ishtar clan to see how they all interact. I hope to write another with Rishid in it at some point. He's part of the family too. This fic is Yaoi. Somehow the Ryou and Bakura one isn't. How'd that happen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** While Isis is Away **

Isis rolled her eyes disgustedly at the spectacle before her. Her brother and his psychotic "other" were sitting on the couch. Malik in his darkness's lap, his hands on her brother's ass, making out among the open pizza boxes - some of which weren't even empty, turned over cans of soda, candy wrappers, and various household items she'd rather not contemplate the use of. She'd only been gone three days and not only did she know for a fact that they hadn't even attempted chores, she seriously doubted either had bathed or cooked a decent meal since she'd left. Isis wrinkled her nose at them. Not that she wasn't used to it by now, but the sight of two completely shameless boys who could easily have passed for twins panting and growling at each other like dogs on the living room furniture among their private trash heap was rather disturbing for her. It was more disturbing in the kitchen, she reflected, her frown growing sour. Waiting patiently until her brother pulled away for air, Isis strode forward, sliding a folder between them as Malik moved to continue their kiss. The two looked up at her slightly surprised – and a little annoyed on Marik's part.

"Isis. When did you get back?"

Isis's frown deepened in a warning look. Wrong question Malik thought, sitting up a little straighter. Marik sighed a little at the subtle indication that their little session was over and let his hands fall from his lover's ass to fold over his chest.

"How was your trip?" Malik tried instead.

Isis glowered down at them and both cringed at her glare. "I was gone for three days Malik. There was only one thing I asked you to do in that time. One thing in three days. Keep the house clean. THE HOUSE IS A BARNYARD!"

Malik shivered slightly at her tone. "I know. And…I told Marik…"

Marik turned his scowl on Malik, hitting him roughly in the arm. "You did not!"

Malik returned his other's glare harshly. "Yes I did!" he argued, hitting the other back. "It was right before we…"

"**CLEAN THE HOUSE!"** Isis screamed, startling them both. She turned to stomp out of the room but stopped at the kitchen entryway, turning back to them. "Do NOT put any food from the living room back in the refrigerator."

Both nodded firmly and she disappeared into the next room. A moment later they heard the kitchen door open and close as Isis left the house.

"Well now you've made sister angry." Marik stated coolly, stretching his arms out over the back of the couch and looking away.

Malik gave his dark his best glare, the one that said 'One More Word – and you'll be begging Bakura for an extra bed tonight.' Needless to say, Malik removed himself from his yami's lap. Marik watched the other for a moment as Malik stated straightening up the room before reluctantly standing to help.

"Hey." Marik said from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. "I found the cool whip. There's still some left." he added, shaking the can suggestively.

Malik made a face. "That's been under there for _days_. Throw it away."

"But it's the only thing we've got left." Marik whined, looking at the bottle as though it were going to agree with him.

"Eww. You are not getting anywhere near me with spoiled food. That's disgusting!"

"Fine!" Marik huffed, tossing the can at his feet.

They cleaned in silence for a time until Malik finally relented. He really couldn't stand the quiet anymore. "Just…borrow some from Bakura until we can get some more."

"I can't." the yami answered. "He said I can't do that anymore. He said we go at it like bunnies and if there's nothing in the house he can't do it with Ryou cause he's 'delicate'."

Malik gave the other a sympathetic noise in reply and they started straitening the furniture. Marik found the stereo under an armchair and plugged it in, cranking the volume up on a rap station. Malik smiled at his lover as Marik held out a hand in an invitation to dance. Malik accepted with a shake of his head. Only Marik danced romantically to rap music. Of course, anything romantic quickly became seductive in Marik Ishtar's hands. Marik leaned in, flicking his tongue over his light's nose and lips with a perfect sexy smirk. Malik grinned back sweetly, narrowing his eyes seductively as he leaned in.

"Dishes."

Marik blinked at that for a moment, probably trying to come up with some link between dishes and sex, until he finally scowled, shoving Malik away disgustedly. Malik laughed hysterically for a while before sashaying into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush, smiling sweetly at the look of confusion on his lover's face before disappearing again. Marik looked around noticing the various food stuffs and stains in the carpet and on the walls and sighed, deciding to just get it over with. Just as Marik finished with the scrubbing, he heard a sound from the kitchen entryway. Malik was leaning against the wall, grinning as he shook another can of redi-whip.

"Guess what I found in the fridge."

Marik's eyes lit up like a five-year-olds at Christmas.

"I found it next to your Garfield book." he added, tossing the book at Marik.

Marik caught the book in the air. "I was wondering what happened to that." Mailk rolled his eyes.

When Isis came home, she was met with the familiar moans and growls coming from the couch – although the back was to her and she couldn't see anyone – and a clean house. Malik sat up first, having heard the door, and Marik followed, obviously in one of his good moods.

"Sister!" he exclaimed happily. "We cleaned the house."

Isis smiled slightly at the childish tone, as though he were looking for her praise.

"Thank you Marik." she replied in the kind tone that let them know they'd redeemed themselves.

Pleased with her reaction, Marik scooped Malik into his arms happily to finish their activities elsewhere.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." she called after them.

"We'll be down." Malik called from somewhere along the staircase. "Ahh! … On Time." he added in a firm growl that she knew was directed at Marik.

Isis rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post Comments: I hope you enjoyed this. As always, if you liked it, please review. Reviews are always appriciated.


End file.
